


Одна из тех девушек

by leoriel



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть подружкой супергероя временами непросто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна из тех девушек

Гвен – одна из тех девушек, чьи фото постят в инстаграмм, желают им доброго утра записью на фейсбуке, гуляют с ними по Центральному парку, покупают им латте в бумажных стаканчиках, а потом, сидя на траве и щурясь на солнце, долго и нежно целуют.  
Питер не сразу находит нужную спальню: в большом городе ночью окна светятся почти одинаково, пальцы скользят, голова кружится от кровопотери. Он ориентируется на слух – Джон Стейси благодарит жену за бранзино, значит, это столовая и окно Гвен через два. Он двигается осторожно, не желая рисковать из-за залихвацких трюков. Сложно сказать, сколько паутины осталось в вебшутерах, и падать больше не хочется.  
Гвен – одна из тех девушек, которым не покупают медведей, но охапкой приносят ромашки, рисуют сердечки и смайлики на запотевшем стекле, разукрашивают асфальт мелованными признаниями.  
Гвен ест мороженое и подпевает в полголоса ролику на ютубе. И улыбается – Питеру это чертовски нравится, лучшая улыбка, что только бывает на свете. Больше, чем смотреть, как она улыбается, ему нравится лишь запечатлевать Гвен на фотоснимках. Но с ними придется чуточку погодить: фотоаппарат разбила хвостом гигантская ящерица.  
Гвен не вздрагивает, когда Питер вваливается в окно – только удивленно округляет глаза и резко вскакивает со стула. Пару мгновений спустя она уже устраивает его на полу, кладет под голову полотенце и, ловко орудуя ножницами, разрезает края униформы. В гайде «как стать супергероем» никто не упоминает о расходах на спандекс.  
– Господи, Питер, как тебя угораздило? – вздыхает Гвен.  
Он пожимает плечами. Ему сложно сосредоточиться на вопросе, однако нравится слушать ее голос. Правый бок – одна сплошная рана. Гвен выливает полфлакона антисептика, пока Питер морщит лоб и отвечает:  
– Не все злодеи мечтают попасть на первую полосу.  
Так уверенно и спокойно, должно быть, действовали медсестры во время Второй мировой. Две белых таблетки выкатываются на ладонь Гвен из флакончика с обезболивающим – он послушно открывает рот и глотает, запивая таблетки водой. Руки немного дрожат, мысли путаются.  
Наверное, нужно позвонить тете Мэй и сказать, что придется заночевать у приятеля (у Гарри, вы готовитесь вместе к предстоящей контрольной; прошло всего сорок дней со дня смерти дяди Бена, и, возможно, тетя не вспомнит, что Гарри давно уехал учиться в частную школу).  
Рану ему зашивают стерилизованной в виски (из запасов отца) иголкой. Питер не опускает взгляда – от вида крови уже начинает мутить.  
Челка у Гвен смешно и ужасно мило топорщится, зря она собирает волосы ободком.  
Он собирается поправить выбившуюся прядь, но вместо этого промахивается и гладит ее по носу. Она улыбается и делает последний стежок.  
Будь Питер настоящим супергероем, одним из тех, что попадают на киноэкраны, о которых с восхищением отзывался дядя Бен, то самое время было бы ее поцеловать. Во рту все еще стоит горький привкус лекарств, а голова ворочается с трудом.  
Питер выпускает паутину и притягивает Гвен к себе за футболку.  
– Жульничаешь, Паучок!  
Они не целуются, просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, а затем лежат рядом – нос к носу.  
Боль и адреналин постепенно сходят на нет, и Питера начинает срубать. Это не страшно.  
Гвен – одна из тех девушек, которым можно довериться.


End file.
